Changing World is Not Bad Either!
by Tremor230
Summary: Sequel of "Going Back Doesn't Sounds So Bad!" will have short chapters, I'll listen to you for suggestions about pairing and other things. Summ: when the Golden Trio found themselves trapped in a Time Loop after their first trip through Time they tried to break free with a new Ritual, the problem is that it worked even TOO WELL! what will they do in a new world? AU, OOC, Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is, the sequel of "Going Back Doesn't Sound So Bad"!**

**To be sincere, I initially talked about a sequel only as a joke, but I was surprised to see some of you actually enjoying the idea so I thought, Why not? I don't know where I want to go with this story since I wasn't exactly planning to write it, I guess we (meaning ME and YOU) will have to wait and see how things evolve.**

**I just hope this will be somehow enjoyable.**

**Subliminal message: take the challenges in my profile...take the challenges in my profile...take the challenges in my profile...please?**

" **Alohomora****"** – spells/Parseltongue

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback/ Creatures, thoughts/Legilimency

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto or any other part of the franchise...otherwise the last two books would have been TOTALLY different nor I get money for this.**

**Chapter 1: An unexpected change of scenery.**

**Somewhere? - Time Unknown - **

At the beginning it was whiteness, endless white space with absolutely nothing filling the eyes of...who were them again?

Were they one? Two? Or even three? Maybe they were an idea, a figment of imagination born from a pen, or maybe a memory, a dream.

While the strange "Them" were thinking, colors exploded to life, memories not theirs, maybe, or maybe events "they" forgave or never happened.

Then came smells; wood, leaves, grass, sand, rock, mud, ash, then a cacophony of sounds from the running water of a river to battles to the cries of babies and even screams of pain and sorrow.

In that chaotic mess of sensations, struggling between reality and dream, the Sky was born followed by Earth and Nature, animals filled the woods as even more trees filled the endless grass-field.

When utter stillness reduced everything to a frozen picture, stopping Time in an endless instant, the sky teared itself apart, leaving a deep dark void in place of the sun like a pool of ink, when the tar-like tear in the sky dropped three lonely drops towards the earth Time itself re-started to move, making the huge _Splash!_ Sound of the three "drops" colliding with the small river echo everywhere.

"FUUUAH!" a young boy with unruly black hair gasped as he came out of the water, he was soon followed by a red-haired boy with freckles and a girl with an unruly bushy hairstyle.

After dragging themselves on the shore, each one darted in a different direction to puke, feeling the world spin at blinding speed.

With a chorus of groans the three collapsed face-up on the ground near each other, looking at the clear sky with half-lidded eyes.

"Last time it wasn't like this...I don't remember puking once reached the Burrow," the red-haired boy said with a groan.

"You don't say..." the girl said, closing her eyes tight to bite down a new wave of nausea.

"Sarcasm is unwelcome at the moment, Mione, wait until I can breath without getting sick," the raven-haired boy answered.

"Stuff it, Harry...I am trying to not die," the girl answered with a whine.

"Where is our stuff?" the other boy asked curious.

As to answer him, four trunks rained from the sky, missing the trio of an inch, the wood of the four object completely undamaged by the fall.

"Oh!...here it is," Ron said with a surprised expression.

"Okay, people! Let's focus, I am not in my cupboard, Ron is not at the Burrow and Hermione is not in her bedroom, we can at least say that part of the ritual worked as we wanted," Harry said, getting up on shaking legs to help his friends to stand up.

"Only a part?" Ron asked, dusting himself.

"I can't recognize this place, Ron, it's easy to say that we are pretty far from home, maybe we should explore the area," Hermione answered, gratefully accepting Harry's hand to get on her feet.

"We have our wands but we are back into being eleven, I'll remove the _Trace_ from your wands just in case, the Elder Wand should be still considered Albus' wand right now," Harry said, taking out the Hollow.

"Yeah, even if it receiving a letter from the Ministry may help understand where we are, we can't risk people asking how three kids not even enrolled in Hogwarts already have a wand, well, you two at least, I can always say I took one of my brothers' wands," Ron said, he and Hermione taking out the respective wands.

"...Strange, there is no _Trace_ on them, probably taking them back from the future had not the tracking spell cast on them," Harry said with a curious expression, surprised that his spell showed no response.

"Now we need to understand where we are, I don't feel good enough to try and **Apparate** at the moment," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Let's see if we have our familiars at least...Salazar?" Harry asked, gaining an affirmative hiss from the miniaturized Basilisk around his neck.

"Hedwig?" he then asked, watching the snow-white owl let out an affirmative hoot at him from a tree branch, before flying down on his waiting arm.

"Fawkes?" Hermione called, a flash of flames and the phoenix appeared on her shoulder, nuzzling on her cheek.

"Gogg?" Ron asked with a sigh, watching the mini Acromantula come out of his pocket and walk up to his shoulder.

"Who would have thought that you would have gained a spider familiar," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Hoy! We have spent CENTURIES in those Loops, it was a long work for me to stop hating those animals, but is not like we lacked Time," Ron answered with a shrug.

"That is another thing that is scaring me, after the first trip through Time we ended up trapped in a Time Loop spanning from when I received my acceptance letter of Hogwarts to when one of us dies before starting all over again..." Harry said with a shiver.

"Why you are scared?" Hermione asked.

"We have tested the limits of the Loops by using the Philosopher Stone to create the Life Elixir, the three of us lived up to ten thousand years each before accepting death and re-start at eleven...what if by coming out of the Loops we re-entered the Normal Time-line and all those years has passed for the others but not for us? Even Fred and George's great-great-grandsons would be already dead by now! I ruined everything!" the boy said, falling down on his ass with an horrified expression.

"Harry!?" Hermione said with wide scared eyes.

"I ruined your life! I should have gone back alone and stopped from knowing you two on the train! Like that all this won't have happened and you would have been happy!" Harry said, rocking back and forth with a crazed expression.

"Harry!" Ron said, trying to snap the boy out of his shock.

"I destroyed your lives! I bring only problems and death! I.." Harry said before Ron's hands grabbed the front of his school robe to lift him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, CLOSE THAT FUCKING MOUTH!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs, startling the boy.

"Eh?" he asked with a surprised expression.

"It's not your fault, repeat after me, It is not your Fault!" Ron said dropping the other.

"But..." Harry tried saying.

"We knew that there was a possibility of us ending up Looping in Time, when I studied the details of the Time Door with Ron we both saw your notes about that being a possible outcome and how you almost drove yourself insane trying to stop it from happening, we knew the risks and came back with you all the same, listing that as an acceptable risk in exchange of a lot of people being alive and safe!" Hermione said, taking the boy's hands in hers.

"But-but...your parents! Ron's family!" he tried saying.

"I already accepted the fact that I would have out-lived my parents and the other muggle kids my age when I discovered of being a Witch, Time waits for nobody, I understood that we would have ended in a "bubble" that would have cut us off from everyone else for a time and accepted it," Hermione answered.

"I already saw my brother die, Mate, and I saw another being bitten by a werewolf and barely survive, we outlived our families after each Loop, I already accepted that after the third time we had to re-start Hogwarts, and frankly...I am happy to be here probably thousands of years in the future," Ron added.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"We repeated our time at Hogwarts ten times, Harry, it means seventy years repeating the same gestures and saying the same words over and over, even after asking for help to Snape during our fifth repetition, it took us other five to modify the Time Door enough to break free, I had reached the point that I could repeat word for word everything said in the Great Hall every day from the first year up to the seventh, I was on the brink of madness myself," Ron answered with a sigh.

"Me too, Harry, after all those Loops I could not even recognize my parents anymore, they were just two people I lived with, maybe now we will be able to start from the beginning, a clean slate for us to have a new life," Hermione added, hugging Harry as tight as she could.

"Listen to your wife, mate! She never failed at keeping us straight, we three almost went crazy by researching, that's true, but look! At least we know that it worked!" Ron said.

"Okay...okay...I am fine," Harry said with a pained nod.

"Really?"

"I'll be, let's try to go somewhere we know now, we'll think about the rest," He answered.

"If Time flew normally while we were in the Loop...it would have passed something like twenty thousand years since our first year of Hogwarts, do you think the school will still be standing?" Hermione said, taking a thoughtful expression.

"We can at least try, I can't recognize this place, so maybe we are not even in Britain any more, try to ask Fawkes if he can find the School or at least London," Harry proposed.

"Fawkes? Can you try it?" the girl asked.

"Chirp!" with an happy trill and a nod the Phoenix concentrated, its body bursting to flame but without transporting Fawkes anywhere.

"Chirp?" the magical animal looked surprised.

"He can't? What about you, Hedwig? Try to see if you can find at least the area where Privet Drive once stood, just in case that does not exist anymore," Harry asked to the owl.

"Hoot!" the Snowy owl answered flying up in the sky, circling around the three Time Travelers several times before landing back on the boy's shoulder.

"Hoot," even if an animal, the three could see the ashamed expression of the owl as it dropped its head in defeat.

"This is no good, both a phoenix and a post-owl can't find nor Hogwarts or even a known spot, what does this mean?" Harry said with a worried tone.

"Maybe we breached a Fidelius Charm? Maybe we managed to enter a protected area without being told about it from the Secret Keeper and so they can't see outside of it," Ron suggested.

"Let me see...in the Unspeakable I learned how to find if one had been used, I may not be able to break it or find the Secret Keeper, but at least I'll know if we are inside a Fidelius," Hermione said, taking out her wand and waving it around with narrowed eyes.

"Well, I guess one gets bored of being the Minister of Magic if whatever change she does went reseted after we re-start," Ron said with a shrug.

"I guess so," Harry answered with a nod.

"No, the area is clean, what do you think this means?" she asked.

"I don't know, let's shrink the trunks and use a **disillusioning charm**, we'll scout around to understand what's happening," Harry said.

"I guess so, let's go, we need some sort of information," Ron answered with a nod.

**One hour later – clearing - **

Takeshi Isota was a man that lived following a simple rule, as long one man follow his or her dreams nothing will ever go wrong, that's why he had never found his job as a merchant tiring or boring, he had walked the known world with a smile on his face and his trusty carriage holding everything he needed for having a lucrative job, giving him enough money for a dignified life and sometime a little extra pampering whenever the incomes were higher than usual.

He was smiling when he drove his beloved mare "Kimiko" towards a near village in hope to gain some more money with the new stock he had just purchased.

And he was still smiling when the **Stunner** from Harry's wand nailed him with a perfect head-shot.

"Ookay! Let's see what this Muggle knows so we'll have some ideas of where we are," Harry said, he and the others walking out of the bushes with a calm expression.

"Nice shot," Ron said, calming the horse that tried to run away taking the carriage with it.

"Let's silence and bind our friend so he won't freak-out, then we will **Obbliviate **him to hide our traces," Hermione said.

"Wasn't it illegal to use Memory Charms on Muggles? What happened to the law-abiding girl we knew and loved?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"She had her world shaken and turned up-side down after making friends with two prats," she answered, crossing her arms.

"While you two bicker I will take care of this, **Ennervate!**" Harry said, shaking his head as he woke-up the man.

"You are not funny, so?" Ron asked.

"Just a minute, **Legilimens!**" Harry said, pointing his wand at the bound man's forehead.

After few minutes of scanning Harry stopped, a stupefied expression on his face.

"Guys...I have a good news and a...don't know if good, bad or downright terrible one," he said with a nervous tone.

"Really!?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's the good news, Harry?" Hermione asked, she too worried by Harry's expression.

"I think that we are no longer in a Time Loop," he answered.

"Okay...the other news?" Ron asked, swallowing hard as the wide eyed Potter turned to look at him.

"If I saw the right memories...we are no longer in a Time Loop in London because, well, we are no longer in our world at all," Harry answered.

"..."

"..." a tense silence fell in the area.

"WHAT?!" both Ron and Hermione yelled at the same time.

"Check yourself...I'll go sit there a little," Harry answered, walking under a tree and dropping down to sit on an exposed root with empty eyes.

While he waited for the other two to stop scanning every corner of the man's mind, the boy started considering the pro and cons of going into a full fit of panic or not.

"Another world...we teared down Space and Time and reached another world," Hermione said with a shocked expression.

"No wonder Fawkes and Hedwig could not find Hogwarts and London, I don't think those places exist here," Ron said, his face pale.

"He is a merchant and saw this whole place, the so called Elemental Countries, every corner of it; I spent years traveling the world and never once heard of this place instead, my best guess is that the ritual was too powerful and instead of simply send us through Time it actually teared down a _wall_ between worlds, dimensions even," Harry said, rising his hands in defeat.

"So maybe this is not even a different planet, but an all around different dimension?" Hermione asked with a whisper.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Well, staying here to despair won't help us, as Hermione said this will be our chance for a blank slate and a new life, we are hyper-competent wizards after thousands of years studying Magic, we'll just learn how to be ninjas and deal with it," Ron said with a sigh.

"Ninjas?" Harry said, looking up with surprised eyes.

"Why not? I didn't see differences between those ANBU and our Aurors, you can always become one," Ron answered.

"I...a ninja?...this...THIS IS BLOODY AWESOME!" the other said with a wide smile.

"May as well, at least I will have something new to study, I may be able to become a teacher or something similar," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Okay, now that you two recovered from the shock, I think we'll need new clothes and money," Ron said.

"Money is not an issue, we still have the Philosopher Stone with us so we can have all the money we need, how's your Japanese? They seem to talk a language very similar to it," Harry said.

"I am a bit rusty, but I shouldn't have problems," Ron said.

"Good, let's obbliviate this man's memories of us, then we will try to reach the nearest village," Hermione said.

"I think we should take some clothes from him as well to blend in, our robes may gain too much attention," Harry said.

"The nearest one is...kanoa?" Ron said.

"Konoha, Ron. A day on foot that way," Hermione said, correcting the boy.

"If they ask, we are orphans, we still don't know if the Ritual added us in this world or we simply took the place of someone else," Harry said.

"Okay, I'll be _Herumi_, you _Harui_ and you _Roh_, our old names are different from the 'Normal ones' of this world," Hermione said, pointing at herself then at Harry and Ron.

"If you say so," Ron said with a shrug.

"Sorry, sir, we'll need some clothes and stuff from your carriage, I am sorry. **Obbliviate!**" Harry said, pointing his wand at the old man and erasing his memory.

"Remember to add fake memories to fill the voids, Harry, just in case," Hermione said.

"I know, it's not the first time that I do this," he answered with an annoyed sigh.

**The next day – Konoha village - **

Three kids were slowly walking towards the huge gate of the village, dressed with simple clothes they were not so different from three civilians the guards of the Village were used to see every day.

"And who are you three? Are you lost?" one of the guards asked.

"We are, sir! We escaped our village and ended up here, can you help us?" Hermione asked, her best "lost kid" expression in place.

"Where are your parents?" the other guard asked.

"They...they are dead, sir, me and my friends ran away after a man killed them," Harry answered.

"From where you come, dear?" the first guard asked, trying to not startle the kids and still discover more about them.

"We come from Mist, can we stay here? A merchant was gentle enough to give us these clothes, but we don't have a place to stay," Ron answered.

"Uhm..."

"What do you think, Kotetsu?" the first guard asked with a whisper.

"I don't know, Izumo...I don't think they are under **henge** nor they have chakra levels higher than any other civilian, maybe we can let them in," Kotetsu answered.

"Why don't you come with me? Our Hokage will help you," Izumo said with a kind smile.

"Is he gentle?" Harry asked, discreetly preparing to take out his wand, the walking stick reduced and in his pocket.

"He is don't worry, we will help you," the man answered with a smile.

"Okay, I guess," Ron said with a shrug.

**Some time later – Hokage Office - **

"So a trio of orphans from Mist managed to come here after getting lost?" Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage of Konoha, asked.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, by their admission their parents were murdered by a man before they escaped and had "lived" together since then before reaching our Gate," Izumo said.

"Uhm...we'll try and see if we will able to find other living members of their family, but seeing how Mist is starting to tear itself apart with the shadow of a civil war approaching I don't know how this will be possible, where are they?" the old man asked.

"Outside, they are waiting for you to let them in, Hokage-sama," Izumo answered.

"Let them in," he ordered, making the three kids enter.

"Nice to meet you, sir," the three said with a bow.

"Is that an owl?" Izumo asked curious.

"Yes, she and Salazar are my companions," Harry answered, both animals hooting and hissing in answered.

"Curious choice of pets, why are you here? if I can ask," Hiruzen asked.

"You already did, sir," Ron answered with a smirk.

"Cheeky brat," the Hokage said with a snort.

"Forgive him, Hokage-sama, we are looking for a place to live, possibly together," Hermione answered.

"The problem is that you come from another village, I may be forced to warn your Mizukage about your being here," Hiruzen answered.

"We...we would prefer staying as far as possible from there, Hokage-sama, too many bad memories," Harry said.

"I see...in order to do that I should enroll you three in our shinobi academy since you are civilian you are not registered as gennin of Mist, like this I will be able to take you three in, but it also mean that you'll be arrested should we discover you are spies," the Hokage answered.

"Is there a way for us to show that we are not a threat?" Hermione asked.

"Smart girl, I should ask to one of us to read your minds, is not painful and it will take just a minute," Hiruzen answered.

"_What do you think?_" Harry thought, looking the others in the eyes so they could read his thoughts.

"_It sounds similar to __**Legilimency**__, we will blast our defenses at maximum and try to 'guide' their man through the memories we want,_" Hermione answered.

"_And what if it doesn't work?_" Ron asked.

"_Fawkes will flash us out of here and in the clearing we were when we arrived,_" the girl said, making the other two nod.

"Okay! You can read our minds," Ron said.

"Were you three talking with a your eyes?"

"What?" Harry asked, feigning confusion.

"Never mind, go call Inoichi, better use an expert for this," Hiruzen ordered to Izumo.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama," the guard said, leaving the office.

"What will happen if you accept us?" Ron asked.

"I'll have one of our orphanages take you in, should you pass the academy and become a gennin team you'll start earning money, at that moment I'll have someone accept a long payment for a small apartment for you three, this guessing you won't accept being adopted into a family," Hiruzen answered.

"We are our family, Hokage-sama," Harry said.

"You more than the other two, you seems one that went through hell and back, or at least that is what I see in your eyes, my boy," the old man said.

"Please don't call me 'my boy', I have...I knew an old man that liked to use that term, we were not friends," the boy answered, unnerved by how observant the Hokage seemed to be.

"I see, I am sure you will make a lot of friends here instead, don't worry, you'll be safe here," Hiruzen said with a sad smile.

"I am here, Hokage-sama," a tall blond man said entering the office.

"Good, Inoichi, I think it will be a short deal since I think they will pass our test easily," the old man said.

"I'll look deep but I'll be as delicate as possible as well," Inoichi said.

"Okay, sir," Hermione said with a nod.

"At least they seem to be pretty polite," the blond man said with a small smile.

**A Week Later – Abandoned House - **

The three kids were silently entering the wide dining room of the abandoned house in the far side of the village, once checked the overall integrity of the walls they started erecting wards and protections by the dozen, covering every possible hole in their defense.

"**Anti-apparition, anti-portkey wards**, **Anti-theft and anti-intrusion protections, **several **defensive wards**...should we add a **fidelius**?" Harry suggested.

"We will leave that for last, I am adding some protection from house elves, goblins, centaurs, werewolves and the like as well, better safe than sorry," Hermione said, drawing runes at the base of the walls.

"What was the family that owned this house before?" Ron asked, while the other were adding protections he instead moved to repair every damage he could find.

"I asked to a villager when we passed near here yesterday, the old owners were the members of the Nakadashi clan, exterminated during the Kyuubi attack...a clan of three people, but still recognized as such," Harry answered.

"Luckily their 'Mind Walker' was not too much hard to elude, their technique is similar to the **Legilimency**, our defenses were strong enough to elude the controls," the Weasley boy said.

"Yes, it would have been hard to explain that we came from...from another world," Hermione said with a sigh.

"I'll refrain from saying this is another world until we are certain of this and just stick to the possibility that we are simply some thousands of years into the future, okay?" Ron said.

"Yeah, I am of the same advice, by the way, right now we should be safe enough, after cleaning we will add the **Fidelius Charm** to the house and start taking out our stuff, the gold from the Stone will help a lot to make a living, we'll say that we are using our savings and then use Polyjuice to go around shopping," Harry said.

"It's feels kinda like home here, this place has a nice feeling to it, it will be a wonderful base for us," Ron said.

"Tomorrow we will start the Academy and since we'll be using the funds for orphans we'll have no new books, but at least we'll have some material to study, then there is the library," Hermione said.

"New books and lessons, must feel like paradise to you, Hermi," Ron said with a smirk.

"Prat," she answered, crossing her arms in offense.

"I still don't understand how or why we ended up here though, I studied everything to the smallest detail, this should not have happened," Harry said with a deep frown on his face.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, curious.

"I mean that maybe someone has tampered with my ritual," Harry answered.

"Well, I didn't do that, you said that the smallest mistake would have been a catastrophe so I did not interfere with it," the other answered, rising his hands.

"Well, if you did not do that and I am certain the Ritual was precise...then..." Harry said, his eyes going wide.

"Then..." Ron muttered, his eyes too going wide as he reached the same conclusion of Harry.

As silence filled the room the two boys slowly turned around to glare heatedly at their female friend.

"Ehm...eeh...I can explain..." Hermione muttered, looking at her feet to hide her blushing face.

"Yes, start talking, please!" the two boys hissed as one.

"Oh...bugger," she said with a whimper.

**The next day – Shinobi Academy – corridors -**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were patiently waiting in the corridor outside the classroom, an annoyed expression on the face of both boys contrasting the downcast one of the girl.

"I already say that I am sorry! Okay?" Hermione said with a whine.

"I told you to let me take care of the ritual, I knew that there was a tiny possibility that we would have ended up in a "Loop" that would have forced us to repeat our seven years at Hogwarst and was already studying a way to stop it from happening, but you had to interfere!" Harry answered with a sneer.

"I thought that you mis-calculated the quantity of Elder wood ashes, I just added a grain or two!" she answered.

"Yeah, in the end Snape was right, messing with potions and Dark Rituals is a VERY bad thing!" Ron answered.

"After Five repetitions of those seven years I HAD to ask help to him, Albus was not thrust-worthy, but at least Severus understood why we needed to interrupt the Loops," Harry said.

"I know, okay? I didn't know that something that little could have had such a disastrous effect!" Hermione said with a loud sniff and a sigh.

"Sorry if I yelled, you only tried to help," Harry said, hugging her.

"Yeah, we are not angry anymore, now calm down and smile, okay?" Ron said, patting her back.

"You really forgave me?" she asked with an hopeful expression.

"Yeah, we would never hate you, especially me, I love you too much!" Harry said, patting her head.

"Okay...at least we managed to take the Hollows, the Philosopher Stone, our animal familiars and all our stuff with us, luckily here our wands are not checked for under-age magic, at least we will be able to defend ourselves" Hermione said, nodding.

"Good, remember, if they ask, we are three orphans from war and that we had always lived together." Harry said.

"Okay!" the other two answered.

"You can enter now, come in and present yourselves," the teacher said with a kind smile.

"Thank you," the three said as one.

Once entered they saw the teacher manage with some difficulty to calm the class down enough for the Time Travelers to speak.

"Nice to meet you, I am Harui, I hope we will be friends," Harry said with a bow.

"I am Herumi, I am happy to be here," Hermione said with a similar bow.

"And I am Roh, Nice to meet you," Ron said, bowing as well.

"The only desk free is the one on the back, you and the others will talk after the lesson," the Teacher said.

"Okay, Iruka-sensei," Harry said with a smile.

"If you say so," Ron added, taking a slap on the back of his head from Hermione.

"Excuse him, we are still teaching him manners," the girl said.

"Go sit so we can start our lesson," Iruka answered with a snort.

**Meanwhile – Hokage's office - **

Hiruzen was looking out the window and towards the Hokage monument, a chuckle escaping him as a boy with sun-kissed hair and a bright orange jumpsuit was being escorted by four masked ANBU soldiers to the Academy, berating the boy all the way there for painting the monument.

"It took three hours to the ANBU to see a lone boy with "Kill me" orange clothes painting in broad daylight an huge monument...I'll need to talk with the various Captain, luckily it was just a prank," the old man muttered, shaking his head as Inoichi entered the office.

"Hokage-sama? The investigations are over," the Yamanaka Clan Head said.

"So?"

"The three kids are clean, no records of them taking ninja training or being part of clans, they are civilians, I couldn't find more since numerous birth certificates and other documents had been destroyed when several locations of Mist had been destroyed during the fights," Inoichi answered.

"Bloodlines? Hidden Abilities?" Hiruzen asked.

"Nothing that I could see in their memories, although they must be pretty shocked from what they had to endure, I had never seen more "chaotic" minds, I had problems giving an order to what I saw, but I think we can trust them for now and check them again later," the man answered.

"So we'll need to wait just in case they have some bloodlines or hidden agendas, no problem, I'll ask Iruka to keep an eye on them, but I don't think we should fear three kids," Hiruzen said.

"Just a bit cautious then, I understand, Hokage-sama!" Inoichi said, leaving the office.

**Back to the class - **

While the still grumbling boy was being escorted to his desk, the trio of Time Travelers found themselves slowly taking notes and comparing dates and places.

"If we have to listen to him, we may really have jumped through dimensions," Harry whispered.

"I am not convinced yet, we may have just 'missed' several centuries, we can't be certain if during that time the world changed from what we knew to what it is now or out right changed planet," Hermione answered.

"Yeah, Harry, we still have to confirm that," Ron said.

"The stars are different and so are the various constellations, thousands of years doesn't mean planet won't still be there after we left," the boy answered.

"I know, it's just...it's so hard to believe," Hermione said.

"Sincerely? In the past had someone told me that one day an half-giant would have come to me with an acceptance letter for a school of Magic I would have called them crazy, after all those years I stopped being surprised by what Magic can or can't do," Harry answered.

"Me too, I wanted to study medicine and become a dentist just like my parents, to me Magic was just something out of a fairy tale book, I had to change idea about a lot of things after that blasted letter," the girl said.

"You know what? That letter made a lot of damages to the three of us, if I could, I would just love to blast Dumbledore and his whole school to dust," Ron said with a sigh.

"You already did, remember? It was that loop where we were in Hufflepuff and you decided to play with those Muggle demolition charges," Harry answered with a smirk.

"Oh, Yeah! The whole third and fourth floor reduced to ruins, that was a funny Loop, we may have spent time in all four, but Hufflepuff Loops were the funniest," Ron answered with a wide smile.

"That and putting the blame on Malfoy, I had to admit that it was very well played, I was surprised to see you being so good at this," Hermione said with a nod.

"HOY! What does that mean?" Ron asked offended.

"ROH! Be silent and follow the lesson!" Iruka said, hitting the boy's forehead with a piece of chalk.

"Sorry, sensei..." the Weasley boy answered with a sigh.

"They seems to have problems following though, the lesson is not so boring after all," Hermione said with a curious expression.

"Amateurs, they wouldn't survive during a lesson with Binns, Iruka is a push-over compared to the boring ghost," Harry said, shaking his head with a smirk.

"This stuff is interesting too," Ron said with a nod.

"Interesting? What happened to the two slobs I knew?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Hoy, this is an history lesson about war with Ninjas, way cooler than Goblin arguing about political stuff," Harry answered.

"Whatever, let's focus, if we want to be economically independent and live here without problems we need to pass five years here," the girl said.

"Aye-aye, I just hope we will be in the same Team," Ron said, grumbling.

"That is what **Compulsion Charms** exists for, we'll find a way to sneak one towards the ones deciding and we should be settled," Harry said with a shrug.

"Do you think they will notice?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think that they should be too much suspicious about us instead of someone else sabotaging the Teams," Harry answered.

"**The man with the scar is watching you three with narrowed eyes whenever you all are not watching,**" the disillusioned Salazar quietly hissed in Harry's ears.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Either Mister Iruka is angry at us for talking, or he is keeping an eye on us," the boy answered.

"They don't know us, if they don't find info about our existence they will grow more suspicious, we'll need to pay attention, until they will be sure of our loyalty to their village they will probably keep an eye on us," Hermione said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, goodie! We'll have ninja spies follow us around like a shadow, I am so happy," Ron said with a sigh.

"It wouldn't be the first time we have to lay low, at least we won't be forced to sleep in a tent," Harry said.

"I second that!" Ron said with a nod.

"FOLLOW THE LESSON, YOU THREE!"

"Let me guess, five points from Gryffindor?" Harry whispered in sarcasm.

"That's one thing I won't miss here, that's for sure," Ron said.

"Idiots," Hermione muttered, shaking her head in annoyance.

It would be a long school year for the former Golden Trio, that and the following four after that will see them learn how to add shinobi training to their Magical education, unfortunately they will also soon find new "enemies" in their classroom.

"Move aside, Bushy! I can't see the blackboard with that stuff you call hair!" a girl with pink hair said.

"Bushy? BUSHY?!" Hermione said with a roar.

"Here we go, Sakura just found a way to commit suicide," Harry said with a sigh.

"You are one to talk, Forehead, I almost got blind that time the sun was reflected by that billboard of yours," a blond girl answered with a smirk.

"Shut up, Ino-pig! I am talking with the know-it-all here!" Sakura answered with a screech.

Taking in a sharp breath, Harry and Ron quietly took distance to not end in the cross-fire.

"KNOW-IT-ALL!? AAAARGH!" Hermione yelled in rage.

"Listen well, you and that over-sized empty head of yours are better stay away from me, or I will make sure that your stay here will be Hell on earth!" the girl said with a snarl.

"Are you sure, Bushy?" Sakura asked with a challenging sneer.

"You can bet on that!" the other answered.

"Wanna bet that pinkie here will spend several weeks with her forehead covered in pimples?" Harry muttered.

"I say few months instead, maybe they will even spell something, like '_Huge' _or some insult similar to that," Ron answered.

"Yeah, that too, she had always been 'creative' when it came to punishments," Harry answered with a nod.

Those will be LOOOONG five years of school, that's for sure.

**Omake - the new "Draco Malfoy" of Hermione "Herumi" Granger, Kunoichi of Konoha - **

**Shinobi Academy - Final Exam before Team Assignation - **

Iruka was slowly returning the corrected test to the class, stopping in front of Sakura he gave her an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry Sakura, but Herumi had beat you once again in the written test, she will be the next "_Kunoichi of the Year" _if she keeps this up," Iruka said while giving back the corrected papers.

"WHAT?!" the pink-haired girl shrieked in denial.

"Troublesome, is not like it changes anything if you are first or not," Shikamaru said.

"Well, Shika...she DID register a better result than you too..." Iruka said in discomfort.

"SAY WHAT!?" the Nara boy yelled, his eyes shooting wide open.

"I am not lazy when it comes to studying, Shika," Hermione said.

"That's okay, I am just surprised, that's all," the boy answered with a lazy wave of his hand.

"And...Sakura...you may have a big forehead, but MY brain is still bigger than yours," Hermione said with a feral smile, making the other girl glare at her in hate.

"She is still angry for Sakura's jab at her hair?" Harry asked, surprised.

"So it seems, apparently she tried to have the other girls write a mocking song about it," Ron answered shrugging.

"I pity her then, our Mione can be really vicious if she wants to," Harry said with a sigh.

"This isn't over, Bushy!" Sakura said with narrowed eyes.

It was then that the pink haired girl sat again, before springing up with vacant eyes and marching towards Ino, once grabbed her head with both hands she proceeded to clean Ino's tonsils using her tongue in the deepest kiss possible to an human being.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" both girls shrieked in disgust once the reality of things caught up with them and the light **Compulsion Charm** faded away from Sakura's brain, both ignoring the cat-calls of the boys.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, FOREHEAD! that was my first kiss!" Ino yelled, spitting around the class with an horrified expression.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! MY BODY MOVED BY ITSELF!" Sakura yelled in answered, both her and her inner-self whining in horror.

"Hn! serves them well, that's my revenge," Hermione said with a proud expression.

"And thus, a new enemy was born," Ron said, shaking his head in sadness.

"I just hope it will be her the one that will have to deal with a School Nemesis, I don't want a new "Malfoy" here too for me," Harry said with a sigh.

"Don't jinx it, mate, it's never a good idea to challenge Fate," Ron said, patting his friend's back.

"Thanks, Ron...that will make me feel Oh so better now," the other answered sarcastic, dropping his head on the table with a defeated sigh.

"At least I treid," the Weasley boy said with a shrug.

**End of the Omake.**

**First Chapter! This story will have short chapters, I get tired to write long ones once in a while, for once I want to have short chapters so to not get "bored" while writing, as I said, the Fanfic will focus mostly on the Golden Trio with some little mentioning on the Cast of Naruto once in a while so to have an overall complete view of what's happening.**

**I was thinking about using the Forest of Death as a way for them to obtain the ingredients for potions, what do you think? Since the are the _ONLY_ three people on the WHOLE Planet to know and see Magical creatures it would be a good way for them to have what they need.**

**Just to be clear.**

**Harry thinks they are in a different dimension.**

**Hermione thinks they are in the future.**

**Ron doesn't give a dman about both possibilities.**

**How do you think should I "Show" to the trio that they are in a different dimension? If you think you have Good/funny ideas about it let me know, okay?**

**See you around ^ ^**

**Tr230.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is, the sequel of "Going Back Doesn't Sound So Bad"!**

**To be sincere, I initially talked about a sequel only as a joke, but I was surprised to see some of you actually enjoying the idea so I thought, Why not? I don't know where I want to go with this story since I wasn't exactly planning to write it, I guess we (meaning ME and YOU) will have to wait and see how things evolve.**

**I just hope this will be somehow enjoyable.**

**Subliminal message: take the challenges in my profile...take the challenges in my profile...take the challenges in my profile...please?**

" **Alohomora****"** – spells/Parseltongue

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse? _" - during flashback/ Creatures/ thoughts/Legilimency

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto or any other part of the franchise...otherwise the last two books would have been TOTALLY different nor I get money for this.**

**Chapter 2: Learning to stay hidden from Shinobi.**

**Shinobi Accademy – a week before the Team Assignation Day - **

The Wizard trio was leaving the Academy in a great hurry, a frantic Hermione securely "flanked" by the two boys.

"I can't believe this," she whispered, shaking her head.

"That they are sending kids to live as Mercenaries with their heads filled with fairy-tales about the life of a ninja?" Harry said caressing her back to calm her down.

"I guess they are 'forced' to do this, otherwise no-one else would join their forces apart from Clan members," Ron said while scanning the area as they moved through secondary streets to avoid as much people as possible.

"But still...what will happen when they will be faced with their first kill? We waited and waited to see if someone will talk about the risks of this life, and yet no-one did, why? What will happen to them?" Hermione asked.

"They will be paralyzed in both horror and fear, then their Jounin sensei will talk with them to explain how being a ninja really works, in most cases the help of a counselor will be required for the worst cases, it was one of the agreement the civilians pushed into the Academy Regulations to protect their children up until the last moment, they didn't think that eleven-years-old should be faced by ideas of death; better wait until they are sixteen and already trained in the arts to tell them the truth, hoping them to be 'mature enough' to stand it," a voice said from above the three, freezing them solid.

"**Stupefy!**" Harry said, spinning rapidly on himself and nailing the one talking with a stunner, he was so surprised to see him burst into smoke he almost dropped his wand.

"Never come out in the open personally but use a clone if you know one, it's one of the few things Academy don't teach you but experience do, we need to talk," the same voice replied, showing himself being a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"You speak English?" Ron asked, his hand creeping towards the wand holster on his arm.

"I know few merchants, they taught me to read and do Maths, some of them even taught me several languages just in case of need," he answered.

"You are Naruto, one of our classmates," Hermione said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, and you are not who you say to be, I don't know from where you come, but whatever 'Standards' you had back there to stay low here won't work, I had to work overtime to cover the blaring traces you three leave behind everyday," Naruto answered.

"What traces?" Harry asked.

"For one, those sticks, or wands as you call them, the fact that you disappear somewhere instead of returning to the Orphanage I too "Should" live into and since you have not an apartment the Hokage secretly bought to you then it means that you have a secret base somewhere, then there are the use of a practically unused Language and the accent when you speak like the others," he answered.

"You said you had to work overtime...you mean that those prank were helping us?" Ron asked surprised.

"Ask your snake, Harui, if that is your name, he should tell you how by now almost no-one is following you around anymore," Naruto answered with a shrug.

"You know about my Parseltongue ability?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"I know what I need to know, follow me, the next round of ANBU should pass by here to have a drink before returning to their HQ, the others, as to say most of them together with the ones tasked by following you as well, should soon find out they were chasing a **Shadow Clone** of me and try to find the real one," Naruto said, gesturing them to follow.

"Can we trust him?" Hermione asked with a low whisper.

"I don't know, we know for certain that the guards following us around diminished lately and that the various 'Trials' they put us through to test our loyalty should have given good results, but if we really were not good enough at hiding our being wizards then I don't know what to think" Harry answered.

"Well, I thought he was a prat and an idiot, that serious expression he had now certainly caught me by surprise, I think we should follow him and try some **Legilimency** to see what he is planning," Ron said, unsure.

"Move idiots! You'll plan about silencing me once we arrived," Naruto called out, uncaring about the choking noises they did at his words.

**Several minutes later – Apartment complex - **

The lone construction was a four-story high series of apartments, the painting was decayed and in most part peeling away, but other than that and the rust-covered hand-holds on the stairs it showed an homey feeling, even if a bit 'cold-looking' thanks to the two abandoned construction at each side.

"Over here, technically this is where I live," Naruto said, unlocking the door.

"Technically?" Harry asked curious.

"As if I will let people know where to find me, they don't openly hate me, but few idiots that will try to have some easy 'glory' are still around, I'll just show you one of the various hiding places I have," the blond answered.

He guided them through the bare, almost empty, apartment and to the bedroom before moving the ancient-looking bed away and lifting part of the fake floor; showing an hidden trapdoor towards the apartment immediately under the one he supposedly lived in.

"For all the people interested this apartment is unfit to be habitable, people are afraid to have the ceiling fall on their heads no matter how much work had been done to repair it, I daily check if someone decided to live here, just to have an heads-up to leave, follow me," the blond said, jumping down and waiting for his visitors.

"What do we do?" Ron asked.

"We came all the way here, may as well see what he wants," Hermione answered.

Once the three jumped down as well they followed the mysterious boy in the living room of the nicely furnished apartment.

"I think I will steal the furniture as well, I would miss this stuff; take a seat, I'll bring some tea in a moment," Naruto said calmly, walking in the kitchen while humming a slow tune.

"They say that he is a demon, he seems like a normal guy instead, what do you think?" Harry asked.

"No one is forth-coming with details and sure scanning people minds would have helped, but knowing how they act, I don't know how good those information would have been," the girl of the Trio answered with a sigh.

"The reason is because of a Law prohibiting them from revealing too much, this doesn't stop them from moving around the thing by phrasing what they say carefully," Naruto answered, moving three cups in front of them.

"You sure have good ears," Ron said surprised.

"My five senses are all damn good, it's a nice 'Bonus' along huge chakra capacity and that is also the reason I obtained my Forehead Protector; Mizuki tried to use me for his plans, I learned the **Kage Bushin** from it and used it to beat the idiot into a coma, last thing I heard was the doctors saying that he will probably never wake-up, sucks to be him," the blond said with a shrug.

"Why we are here?" Harry asked.

"The old man, the Third Hokage; he is still suspicious about you three, I try to calm him down with some comments here and there, distracting the two ANBU that should track you down by the use of pranks and so on, but in all those years he is still unsure about your loyalty, I am trying to rectify this, but if you openly try to make everything I do useless, then I can't help you," Naruto answered.

"Why doing this?" Ron asked.

"To stick it to the whole Village, of course! You three are not shinobi or from Mist...I dare saying that you are not even from the Elemental Countries at all, I want to know who you really are and why you are here," Naruto answered.

"And what if we are enemies?" Harry asked.

"I have no enemies, you are spying on Konoha? Good! you are refugees? Good! You are just three kids trying to start a new life? That is even better! I just want to know if you have something against me personally, then you can do whatever you want; I will even help hiding you if you promise to not endanger my life-style," he answered.

"What about the Third Hokage? He seems to be very fond of you?" Hermione asked.

"Let's say that he decided to hide too many things from me ti make me feel confortable in his presence. But what's **Legilimency **exactly**?**" Naruto asked back.

"The art to read minds, a little like the Yamanaka Clan, but it works on a slightly different level," the girl answered.

"Use it on me and see WHY I do this and hide behind pranks. people here like to think that I am an idiot so when they see pranks and shitty grades they lower their expectations to almost a non-existent level, I don't actually mind, but it's not my fault if I have so much Chakra that controlling it is almost impossible," Naruto said.

"You sure? You are leaving us with a pretty big opening to attack you," Ron said.

"Tch! Herumi has her wand in the palm of her hand since I went to the kitchen, Harui's snake is at the moment coiled around the leg of my chair ready to bite and you are one step close from throwing the table up to distract me enough to act and incapacitate me, I have not survived up until now without learning to look closely to my surroundings," the blond answered.

"And you have bad grades?" Hermione asked impressed.

"Be a genius and people will pretend the maximum from you and in my case even sabotage what you do out of spite, I am not a prodigy, but I am not stupid either; once in a Gennin Team I will be able to ask for better methods of training and show what I can do, the Accademy is not equipped for people like me, I needed to wait and accept whatever shitty grade they gave me for failing at Chakra Control," Naruto answered, waving her off.

"People like you?" Harry muttered.

"Read my mind and you'll see,"

"I'll do it, stay still, it won't hurt at all," Ron said, pointing his wand at the blond's forehead.

"Don't worry, I have a pretty high pain-endurance," the other answered with a shrug.

"**Legilimens!**" the Weasley boy said, diving in Naruto's mind with the utmost care to not make damages.

"**GET THE FUCK OUT OF HIS MIND!**" a Demonic voice yelled, throwing the red-head out with beastly anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Ron yelled, falling backwards from the force of the mental defences.

"That is Kurama, remember the Nine-Tailed Fox teachers are so happy to tell you how the Yondaime vanquished? Well, they usually tend to forget to say that the furball was not destroyed but sealed inside me, the Law imposing the silence about this thing exist to protect me, but this did not stop the older generation to comment here and there about me being different," Naruto answered.

"Damn...it's been a while since I failed at entering a mind, I doubt even Dumbledore would have had an easy day entering your head," Ron commented.

"Probably the surprise factor, sometimes Inoichi Yamanaka enters in my head to see if I am still loyal to Konoha, he doesn't know that his "surface scanning" is easily intercepted by Kurama that then move his eyes on fake memories, should he enter for real he would see that I am not actually happy about how the Third Hokage tried to hide my being the Kyuubi vessel, this if he doesn't get eaten by my Nine-Tailed friend in there," Naruto answered.

"Friend?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Promised to make people pay for their sealing him and killing the bastard that used him to attack the village was what it took, I have all the time in the world to achieve those two goals, in exchange he will even help me once or twice if I need," he answered.

"Well, why helping us then?" Harry asked.

"Told you, you are planning something for the Village, in exchange of my help and my silence, I want something back to help me to further have a better life here," Naruto answered.

"Slytherin to the bone..." Ron muttered in surprise.

"I hope that is some sort of compliment the one you are using," the blond said with a smirk.

"What do you expect us to do to make your life 'Better'?" Hermione asked.

"The truth for start, then, whatever trick you used to have a whole clan compound disappear and some other tricks," Naruto answered.

"How do you know about the **Fidelius?**" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"I don't, Kurama is sealed in me and "cut off" from the world, he doesn't know what compound disappeared or where it used to be, but he said time ago that somehow he knew a whole house disappeared from the village and from people's memory, apparently his isolation was enough for him to retain a spark of the memories whatever you did should have erased," Naruto answered.

"That is interesting..." Hermione muttered with narrowed eyes, her brain already storming about other weaknesses of the **Fidelius Charm**.

"We can erase memories, you know?" Ron said.

"They already tried, old man Danzo wanted to experiment with a Yamanaka he had recently 'Obtained' for his secret Task Force _Root_, apparently the Biju inside me can create a "back-up" of my memories for me, his mind can be hypnotized, but not erased, I think I can hope that you too may fail at erasing my memories," Naruto answered.

"You can't be sure of that" Ron said.

"Neither can you risk it not working," the blond said with a feral smirk.

"Okay-okay, you are good," Harry said with a sigh.

"Oh, my! Thank you, Harry!" Naruto said, his smile growing even larger.

"WHAT?!" Ron yelled.

"Told you, people have low expectations about me, making my life easier, Ronald!" the blond said, laughing at the red-head slacked-jaw expression.

"You speak English...you followed us!" Hermione said, the reality of things downing on her.

"Yup! I can evade ANBU, what makes you think that three gennin would foul me, Hermi?" he answered.

"Salazar?! You were supposed to check!" Harry said in horror.

"**I did! I didn't know he could hear us from that distance!**" the snake replied from under the blond's seat.

"I take he is giving you some lame excuse, doesn't he?" Naruto said.

"**Obbliviate!**" the three yelled, in answer the table was flipped to intercept the spells while the blond jumped back, a barely audible hiss escaping him as Salazar latched to his leg.

"FAWKES!" Hermione yelled, to her surprise the Phoenix received a kunai to the wing once appeared.

"That hurts, you know? Don't worry, I was fucking with you, I won't talk and I don't need anything in exchange," Naruto said, pulling the snake away from his leg and throwing it back at the trio

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Hu-uh! You talked about missing the family you were forced to leave, I know how it feels to be alone, I will help you staying hidden, if the wrong people comes to know about those sticks and that flaming bird then you will be in a lot of trouble".

"THE BITE! Take this! Phoenix tears, Salazar's bite is extremely poisonous!" Harry said, rapidly throwing a vial of clear liquid to the blond.

"Thanks, it's not the first time I am bitten by snakes though," Naruto answered, pouring the whole content on his leg and watching the wound close rapidly.

"Sorry about your bird, I thought you were going to burn me alive," he then said with an apologetic tone.

"I planned to have him take us away actually," the girl answered.

"Now, speaking on more friendly terms, I will teach you three how to hide better that you are not from here," The blond said while moving the table back in place and sighing at the broken cups.

"Wait, let me take care of that," Harry said, repairing the cups with a quick **repairing spell**.

"Can you teach me some tricks? What you do sounds interesting,"

"Sorry, Naruto, I don't know if we would be able, you didn't show Accidental Magic so you probably won't be able," Hermione answered.

"Oh! Pity, well, I survived without up until now; what about telling me at least something about you? At least I'll know what to expect,"

"What do you think?" Ron asked.

"He can't swear an Oath of Secrecy, but the Biju is a good start for a **Occlumency **Defense, we can try to trust him and then teach him how to better protect his mind," the girl answered.

"I can tell you some things I picked up on the Yamanaka Clan's Mind Walk Jutsu, between Inoichi monthly checks and Root members I know how it works and how to prevent them from erasing memories," Naruto said.

"The Hokage still checks on you?" Harry asked.

"Nah! As for now they are sure I won't betray them...it doesn't mean I will be all smiles though, if I can stick it to them once or twice so be it," Naruto answered.

"What can you gives us in exchange?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"Seriously, Ronald!" Hermione said crossing her arms.

"Well, I can teach you the **Shadow Clone**, it's a little dangerous, but it can speed-up the training a lot depending from how many clones you can make since every clone transfer the memory to the original,"

"DEAL!" Hermione said immediately, the other two chuckling at the memory of her abusing of a Time-Turner and at her love for reading.

"As I was saying, I can teach you some "Advanced infiltration" and..." the young man said.

"You wear orange," Harry said with a plain tone.

"And still managed to glue the mask of every ANBU to their faces, painted the Hokage Monument blue in full daylight, stolen Hiashi-san's favourite kimono making him scream like a little girl, and stolen the Forbidden Scroll from under the Hokage's nose," the other answered with narrowed eyes.

"Point taken...Sorry," Harry muttered.

"No problem, I am also good with plants and..."

"WAIT! You are good with plants? Can you grow some for us? Until we find a good alternative we risk finishing our stock for potions," Hermione said.

"I'll let you see my greenhouse, if they do not require any strange or flamboyant handling I can grow pretty much everything, I got fertilized earth from Grass country in exchange of me keeping...things of questionable origins hidden for a friend of mine along some cash," the blond answered.

"Okay, it shouldn't take anithing exceptionally hard to do to grow them; I will give you some books translated to help you as well," Hermione said with a nod.

"Yep, no matter how much we read, we have not a green thumb like Professor Sprout or Neville used to, plants seems to know that we are not used to grow them," Ron commented.

"I always found growing plants relaxing instead. If you want I can give you some pointers about how to recognize people with Bad Intentions, but I guess you already know how to do it," Naruto said with a shrug.

"Few extra pointers are always good, if you take care of the plants we will only need animal parts...that will be harder," Harry said with a sigh.

"If we experiment a little, probably we should be able to reproduce the effect of some of them," Hermione answered.

"What can we offer in exchange?" Ron asked.

"That thing about protecting the mind sounds good, also if you have some Magic to help me have better chakra control or help me achieve it faster would be good...what's that thing that you used to hide that house?" he answered.

"You mean the **Fidelius?** We can use that on the greenhouse and where you live most of the time," Harry proposed.

"Some runes should be able to help you with the chakra...I should just modify the rune setting used to control the flux of Magic through normal protective wards, probably add a secondary matrix and a sub-switch-like array to help monitoring and..." Hermione said with her speech growing faster and lower in volume until it became an incomprehensible whisper.

"Is that normal?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"Pretty much yes, it means that she likes the Challenge of helping you," Ron answered with a snort.

"Okay, I'll show you the Base I want hidden, then we will exchange stories, you about where you come from and I will answer at the best of my abilities about what you want to know that is not taught at the Academy," Naruto said.

"How come you know those things?" Harry asked.

"The Third Hokage, I spend a lot of time in his office, I hear people talk in the corridors outside his office while I wait to be let in and sometimes I stalk this or that shinobi bar to hear some gossip since the higher they are in rank the more they spill out when drunk enough, nothing mayor like Village Secrets, but enough chit-chat to have some dirty laundry about pretty much everyone," the blond answered.

"Black-mailing?" Ron asked interested.

"A lot of that actually, excluded the Hyuuga Clan, Aburame Clan and Inuzuka Clan I can sneak-in almost everywhere, if you have a way for me to disappear I can enter even there for you, for the right price,"

"How much?" Harry asked.

"How much money, techniques and equipment can you offer?" Naruto asked with a feral smile.

"Money are not an issue, scrolls and equipment we can buy for you if you are our spy in here," Hermione answered automatically.

"What kind of spy?" the blond asked back.

"Anything about us, what they know or think to know about us and about who may be a danger to us and you, we want to know before-hand if they are planning something," she answered while momentarily stopping her thinking about the Chakra Issue.

"Me?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you are helping us, is pretty much a given that we will help you back in exchange," Ron answered.

"Oh...thank you...I don't have a lot of friends, kinda don't trust people here," Naruto answered.

"May as well start with us to collect friends, a new face is always welcomed," Harry said with a smile.

"Fine to me, wanna be sure to finish in the same Team?" Naruto said.

"And you think you will be able?" Hermione asked with narrowed eyes.

"Next week there will be the Team assignation, is almost certain that two of you will be on the same Team while Hermione here could be moved in another Team since she is 'Kunoichi of the Year'...congratulations by the way, it was nice to see Sakura throw a tantrum over it," the blond boy said with a smirk.

"It wasn't difficult," she answered while sticking her nose up in pride.

"And you can talk the Hokage into moving us in the same Team?" Harry asked in suspicion.

"Not exactly, I can sneak in and "get caught" while adding Sakura's name in mine saying that I hoped to have the girl I like with me, if I am lucky he won't see me put Hermione's name in your Team,"

"And he will let you do that?" Ron asked incredulous.

"No, but a little sad expression and blathering about how you three are always together and how putting you on the same Team will just give him a better way to keep you under watch and stop worrying so much, all hidden between my whining about not being with 'Sakura-chan' should put the idea in his head...that and I know your probable sensei, and I know I can talk her into taking you three," Naruto answered.

"You sure? You can talk that woman into taking us?" Hermione asked.

"I have my ways, that and she too have a dislike for Sakura, nothing too personal, but Sakura had called her 'Slut' once so she had always had a sore spot for our pink-haired problem, she will be happy to not have her in the first Team they will give her," Naruto answered.

"I hope you are right, just in case we will add a **Compulsion Charm** on the papers just to be sure," Harry said.

"Nothing dangerous I hope," Naruto asked.

"No-no, it will just implant the suggestion of us being in a Team as a good idea," Ron answered.

"If you say so, I'll accompany one of you so you will be able to do that," the blond said.

"Thanks...so? This Hidden Base of yours? And from where do you want us to start telling our story?" Harry asked.

"Follow me, and starting from the very beginning would be nice," Naruto answered while guiding the Golden Trio out.

**A week Later – Team Assignation day - **

In the end the night visit for the **Compulsion Charm** had not been necessary as the blond Jinchuuriki had informed the Golden Trio that the Hokage had accepted their future sensei's request of switching Team members after the sob story Naruto had told the old man.

Now, in the very day of the Team Assignation, the Golden Trio was sitting at the desk at the bottom of the class behind a groaning Biju Vessel.

"I think that your story gave me and head-ache...that's completely fucked-up," Naruto said.

"Think what it feels like living it first person then," Ron answered.

"I don't, thank you; good job remaining sane through all that, you earned my respect for that," he answered.

"Your story was not nice either," Harry said.

"Yep, but without Magic is not as interesting," the blond answered.

"If only you were at Hogwarts, I think Fred and George would have loved to have a fellow prankster around," Ron said.

"It would have been nice, yeah, I would have totally kicked that Troll's ass,"

"I wouldn't count on that," Hermione said.

"That's because you kept killing the poor bastard every time we were forced back," Harry countered.

"I call it rightful revenge," the girl answered with a blush.

"I call it childish grudge," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Tch! Another prat joined the group, how nice!" she said with an huff.

"Love you too, sweety!"

"HOY!" Harry said with narrowed eyes.

"Just kidding, don't be all jealous now," Naruto answered chuckling.

"Silence please! I am about to call your Teams, please go sit near your future Team members once I call your name," Iruka said after silencing the class with a glare.

"...Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto Uzumaki; your sensei is Kakashi Hatake" the teacher said.

"Told you!" Naruto muttered with a knowing smirk while ignoring Sakura's screams of victory.

"Team 11 will be: Harui, Herumi and Roh, your sensei is Anko Mitarashi," Iruka said as the trench-wearing beauty entered the classroom.

"Oh, God! I love this world!" Ron said, crying tears of joy.

"Pervert prat!" Hermione said with a defeated sigh.

"Come on, brats! Let's go! You are my first Team and I don't want to fuck up!" Anko said, motioning to the three to follow her.

"Hoy, Naruto! I heard you have Kakashi, I suggest you go to have lunch since he won't be here anytime soon," the woman said before disappearing with her new Team in tow.

"May as well," the blond answered with a shrug.

"You have to wait here, baka!" Sakura screeched before her mouth closed by itself as if zipped.

"Thank you," Naruto muttered with a wink.

"My pleasure," Ron answered with a smirk.

**Several minutes later – Training ground Ten -**

The three Time-Travelers were sitting on the ground while watching Anko walk around them, her eyes scanning every inch of their bodies with narrowed eyes before sighing and looking at them with a determined expression.

"Okay, the basics: Name, Likes and Dislikes and Dreams if you have some. I am Anko Mitarashi, Special Jounin of Konoha and member of the Torture and Interrogation Unit, in short T&I, of the Village; I love Dango, hanging out with my friends, torture self-called badasses until they break down and call for their mommies and my little Sweat-heart of a boyfriend. I Hate cocky bastards that don't know their place, people remembering me certain '_Details_' of my past and most of all that Traitor of my former sensei that is also the cause of a great part of the dislike I am faced with. Most of my dreams are "M rated" so I can't tell you for now...your turn, Bushy!" Anko said

"Tch! I am Herumi, I like reading, studying, my boyfriend Harui and my best friend Roh, I Hate when people call me know-it-all or bookworm and my dream is to posses the biggest library known to humanity and being remembered as the one that revolutionized the World as we know it," Hermione answered.

"Pretty modest, and you, Carrot-top?" Anko asked with a smirk.

"I knew a guy that used to call me '_Ginger-head'_ so you can't exactly anger me. I am Roh, I like sports, my friends and...I have to admit, I love good food. I hate pretentious arse-holes that thing that name and money means everything and being looked down from flat-minded bastards. My dream? Don't have one at the moment, maybe I will create a new sport and be remembered for it, just to say that I did something different," Ron answered.

"If you called those dreams...what about you, Glasses?" the woman said.

"That's pretty poor as a nickname, you can do better. I am Harui, I like my girlfriend Herumi and my friend Roh, I also like sport and training into new disciplines. I hate Cocky bastards and self-righteous, pompous cretins that have more hot air in their heads than brain, I have no dreams at the moment...I will probably try and become ANBU in the future maybe," Harry answered with a shrug.

"Uhm...not to sound insulting, but I hoped to see something more from you, you are kinda '_Plain'_ if you know what I mean," she finally said as she sat on one of the training post.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Bah! I don't know, I hoped to see something cool like a strange ability or hidden power or secret technique...you know, like the **Juken** of the Hyuuga Clan or those **Chakra Gates** of Gai, your files did not talk about anything like that," the woman answered.

"I am good with snakes, does it count?" Harry tried saying.

"How good?" Anko asked.

"He can talk fluently and understand them, it's his Bloodline Ability," Ron answered, trying to use a term she should know to help her understand.

"Orochi-teme would have loved that, luckily the traitor is not here, whatever. Technically I should test your Team-work with that bell-catching thing, but if our common friend said the truth you already know how to work together," Anko said with a sigh.

"You can still test us if you have doubts," Harry said.

"Okay, I will prepare a small obstacle course for you three, if you beat it in three minutes I will accept you as my Team and not kick you back to school and try again next year," she said.

"Just that? A simple run through obstacles?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Even by work together the thing will be lethal, I will use that to see how good you really are since I will personally kill you three if you make me appear like an idiot by doing poorly during missions," she answered.

"May as well; set it up, sensei!" Ron said with a prideful smirk.

"You won't laugh for long, brat! Give me an hour and I will give you Hell and make you beg me to put an end to your misery," the woman replied with a blood-chilling smile.

"How hard can it be?" Hermione muttered.

**One hour later - **

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the three screamed in horror as a new giant snake surfaced from underground to attack them.

"TELL HIM TO STOP!" Hermione begged.

"I TRIED! He has orders to ignore any plea of mercy! Just focus on running!" Harry answered while throwing himself on the ground to evade several dozens of flaming kunais that a near trap launched towards the three.

"Thank God she was not the one protecting the Stone!" Ron said as a boulder covered in explosive tags rolled towards them.

"KYAAAAAA!" three voices yelled as one as the Training Ground went shocked by the explosion.

"Aren't you overdoing?" a woman dressed in bandages asked while sitting near Anko.

"Naaah! I want an awesome Team, Kurenai! This is the fastest way to see if they are worthy, if they survive something as simple as this they will be good enough for me to train," she answered.

"If you say so. How are things going with your boyfriend?" Kurenai asked.

"Hoo! He still pounds me like a drum every night! Why? Jealous?" Anko asked back.

"I was referring to the more '_Romantic'_ side of your relationship," the other said with a deep-red blush on her face.

"That is awesome too, he likes watching me while I break hardened shinobi into sobbing wrecks at the T&I Department and once he even talked Ibiki into calling me for an emergency; when I entered I found him in the room with a dozen roses and an huge smile on his face, he had organized a romantic dinner for my birthday in there," Anko answered.

"Sounds nice...even if an holding cell is far from being romantic," Kurenai said.

"Speak for yourself...hoo! The way he looked at me...and the massage he gave me afterwards," the woman said with a wide smile.

"I am happy for you, you needed someone special in your life," Kurenai said.

"And when he spun me around and proceeded to slam me against a wall to fuck my brain out! I thought I was gonna die from how much I screamed! I couldn't even walk straight for the whole week afterwards," she then added with a far-away look in her eyes.

"ANKO!" Kurenai yelled scandalized, her face redder than her own eyes.

"Uh?...oh, sorry! I was lost in my memories, hehehehe!" the woman said with an embarrassed laugh.

"Seriously, you worry me sometimes," the other said with a defeated sigh.

"We...we d-d-did it..." Hermione muttered as she and the other two dragged themselves towards the two women from the battlefield that was what remained of the obstacle course behind them.

The Golden Trio had been throughly beaten, bitten, scratched, bruised, burned, slammed around, electrocuted, cut, pierced, frozen, crushed, blown-apart, eaten-and-then-spat-out, drenched in God-only-knows how many different kinds of liquids and then hastily put back together in what had been the WORST three minutes of their long lives.

"Death Eaters...give me Tom and his Death Eaters...those were easier to deal with..." Harry muttered with a pleading voice.

"Two minutes and fifty-eight seconds! I'll be damned you did it, I am impressed," Anko said with an evil smile.

"Can I answer with a '_Fuck you_' ?" Ron asked with a groan.

"No,"

"Then I will stay silent," the Weasley boy said.

"Okay! After this little warm-up we will start the real training so get-up and let's have some laps around the Village, I will use my snakes to give you the right incentive!" Anko said with a wide smirk.

"I will leave you then, I want to see if my Team has already discovered that they were tracking down a clone instead of the real me," Kurenai said while leaving the Training Ground.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!" the three pleaded pitifully.

"Nope! You are alone with me, that means no witnesses! **Summoning ****Jutsu****!**" Anko said as a pair of huge snakes appeared at her sides.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the Golden Trio yelled as the summons attacked, forcing them in a mad run around and across Konoha followed by Anko and her evil laugh.

**Two months later – Village Entrance - **

Team 11 was slowly dragging itself towards the entrance of the village after completing a new '_Mission_' where they had to help a civilian to gather several herbs for a local store, the old woman guiding the Golden Trio back with a wide smile as the three Gennin trotted behind her with their arms filled by huge sacks of herbs.

"Cheer up! After this we will ask for a C-Rank Mission, usually those are more exciting!" Anko said with a wide smile.

"Really?" Ron asked with an hopeful voice.

"Yup! We all had to endure D-Rank missions at the beginning, they are boring but it helps young Gennin to learn how taking missions and writing reports works, after this you will once again write a report of what we did, once I will have corrected eventual mistakes we will give the papers to the Mission Office and cash our payment," the woman answered.

"Okay, I guess that a little bit more excitement won't be bad," Hermione said with a nod.

"It depends...we had to save a Country from a Tyrant, that hardly enters in the C-Rank level of missions," Naruto said as he and his Team reached Konoha, the three Gennin and their Sensei looking exhausted.

"What happened?" Anko asked.

"We took a C-Rank and later had it jump up to A-Rank...they insisted and we continued until we finished, it was a success by the way," Kakashi answered with an eye-smile.

"You okay?" the snake mistress asked to the blond while ignoring the rest of Team 7.

"I had to use _him_, but he didn't try anything funny," Naruto answered with a sigh.

"We'll talk later, now go rest," the woman said with a gentle smile.

"He is my student, Anko," Kakashi said.

"And he is my friend, I can worry for a fellow pariah all I want," the other answered with a shrug.

"If you say so, come on Team, let's go! We will cash our money and then train a little," Kakashi said while easily ignore the Gennin's groans of protest.

"Don't worry, I will actually check that our mission won't be a Mis-Leveled one, contrary to the masked idiot I won't put your lives in danger just for the sake of my pride," Anko said, shaking her head while watching the other Team stumble away.

"Thanks," Ron said with a grateful smile.

"I am the one that will be the dead of you three, not some strange guy from another Village hidden in the middle of nowhere," she then added.

"I should have known that I was wasting hope with this," Harry muttered with a sigh.

"Be strong, boys! I am sure your sensei was just joking," the old lady said with a maternal smile and a little laugh.

"Yes, joking," Hermione said while glaring at the smirking Anko.

"Stop scowling and listen-up! For the next three months we will bring our training up and make it serious, I will push to your limits and beyond," the woman said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I want you three to be ready for the Chuunin Exams that will be hosted here, even if I doubt that you will go far, if you three maggots reach the Second Stage I will show to everyone that I am more than a psycho torturer and that I can be a Sensei just like everyone else...so please don't fail," Anko said cheerfully, her tone cracking a little towards the end.

"If we survive the training, of course," Ron said with a fearful gulp.

"That was a given, yes," she answered.

"Hurray," Hermione said in defeat as the three got very pale at the prospect of the new training regimen.

**Omake – How Harry found a new nemesis to substitute Draco -**

It was a calm day in Konoha and Harui was going towards the Market District for some more food to refill the currently empty fridge, he was still surprised how lower the prices were in comparison to his old world when a pair of hands snatched him from the road and slammed him against a wall.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER, HARUI!" Kiba yelled, almost foaming at the mouth while repetitively flinging the other on the hard surface.

Shoving the Inuzuka boy away and dusting himself, the young wizard leveled the other with a stern glare that made Kiba flinch for an instant.

"I just asked her some suggestions about my pet snake," Harry answered calmly.

"Then why she can't stop talking about you? You did something, just admit it!" the Inuzuka boy asked back.

"I am just very gifted with animals and snakes in particular, she must just be curious about it that's all," Harry answered, rising his hands.

"_And __I bet it was her that__ saw me 'practice' my Parseltongue on Hermione, that may have had part of the blame for her interest in me too..."_ the boy added mentally.

"You better stay away from her, touch her and I will kill you," Kiba answered.

"I already have a girlfriend, thank you, you don't need to worry about it," Harry said.

"Oh, yes! Herumi...kinda wasted for someone like you, she would do much better with someone else...like me for example," the other said with a teasing tone, missing the narrowing of Harry's eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really!" Kiba said with a challenging tone.

_**Thirty minutes later - **_

Barely half an hour after the still angry Harry left, two masked shinobi walked in the same hallway the two Gennin had just finished '_talking_', the two ANBU were then frozen in place watching the scene of carnage in front of them with wide unblinking eyes, trying to understand what happened to Kiba that was looking like something that barely survived a stampede of furious bulls.

"Oooh! Oooh, God! Please someone kill me..." the battered Inuzuka boy muttered in absolute pain.

"...How do you think they managed to stick him to the wall without glue? It was Naruto?" the ANBU asked in confusion.

"He said that it was Harui, the boy had apparently used a stick to repetitively flung Kiba against various walls, make his clothes disappear and then "change" his boxers from being made of cotton to sandpaper before using a certain "**Sticking Charm**" to glue him there," the other ANBU answered.

"And you believe him?"

"I couldn't find traces of Harui-san's smell, footprints, fingerprints or even traces of his chakra from used techniques, or he did that "by Magic" or the Inuzuka boy is making up shit to cover the truth," the other answered.

"Maybe we will never know," the ANBU said, shaking his head as Kiba finally dropped from the wall, letting out a blood-chilling girlish scream as the sandpaper painfully "scratched" his ass all the way down.

"After this...I DON'T want to know," the other ANBU said, both masked nin shivering in phantom pain, watching Kiba whimper on the floor.

"Medic!" both ANBU said as one while leaving the boy there to nurse his damaged '_Equipment'._

**With this I close the second chapter of this fanfiction, Naruto has just now joined the secret of the Golden Trio, he won't appear a lot, but he too will help the three wizards to blend in better and 'survive' in the ninja world.**

**Next chapter will have Chuunin Exam and Invasion, Orochimaru will also learn that just because one is a Gennin it doesn't mean that he would be able to lower his guard, yes I will use "That" Teaser from my previous story, who knows it alreadt understood what I am talking about, as for the ones not knowing please don't ruin the surprise ^ ^**

**See you around! **

**Tr230**


End file.
